This invention relates to a lancet device for use in taking skin capillary blood samples.
In the case of certain diseases such as diabetes, the patient is required to provide regular small specimens of blood, which are sent for analysis in a specially designed carrier tube. This involves pricking a finger or other suitable part of the anatomy in order to obtain the blood specimen. It is physically and psychologically difficult for many people to prick their own finger with a hand-held needle, which must be sterile, and an object of the invention is to provide a simple hand-held automatic lancet device to facilitate this task.